Kaoru no Hatsukoi
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Cuando Kaoru empieza a responder a unos misteriosos recados todos los días, sus amigos empiezan a especular sobre adónde va. ¿Puede ser que Kaoru se haya enamorado… pero no de Kenshin? Traducción del fic "Kaoru's first love" de savvyliterate. FINALIZADO.
1. Los misteriosos recados de Kaoru

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Kaoru's first love" de savvyliterate.

Kaoru no Hatsukoi: El primer amor de Kaoru.

* * *

**Parte Uno – Los misteriosos "recados" de Kaoru**

Los primeros rayos del sol primaveral entraban por la ventana, bañando de luz el rostro de la joven mujer que yacía durmiendo en su futón. Su nariz se arrugó y se tapó los ojos con un brazo para protegerlos del brillo. Después de un momento, el tentador olor del desayuno llenó sus fosas nasales. Kaoru bostezó y se sentó, frotando sus ojos. Estiró los músculos, luego miró por la ventana a los pájaros que estaban muy ocupados construyendo un nido en un árbol cercano. Sonrió, disfrutando la sensación de relajación y completa paz consigo misma.

"¡Busu! ¡Desayuno!" Una voz aguda resonó en el pasillo.

Yahiko tenía que arruinarlo.

Kaoru giró bruscamente hacia la puerta, su mano se movió por instinto hacia su shinai para darle a su estudiante un buen golpe en la cabeza. Su mirada aterrizó sobre su kimono rojo al otro lado de la habitación, y se olvidó de tomar venganza con Yahiko por arruinar su mañana. Recordando qué día era, se levantó y se vistió con ese kimono en vez de sus habituales gi y hakama de entrenamiento.

En la cocina, Yahiko devoró rápidamente su tazón de arroz, de la misma forma que se metía varios pepinillos en la boca. Kenshin lo observaba con gran diversión mientras preparaba una segunda porción de arroz para Yahiko. El niño parecía un roedor con las mejillas llenas de comida. "Esta mañana estás hambriento, Yahiko," le comentó, pasándole el tazón.

Yahiko tragó algo de comida, pero sus mejillas seguían llenas. Trataba de hablar pero no podía, mientras lidiaba con su comida.

"Sólo asegúrate de dejarle algo a Kaoru-dono."

Yahiko logró tragar el resto de su comida. "Será mejor que la busu se levante si quiere desayunar. No necesita de ningún sueño reparador."

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera salir en defensa de Kaoru, la voz de la chica llegó desde el pasillo hasta la cocina.

"Te escuché, Yahiko," dijo Kaoru. Entró a la cocina ataviada en su kimono, pero agarrando su shinai con una mano. "Puedes hacer 500 golpes además de limpiar el piso del dojo como siempre, y más que otra cosa Kenshin necesita ayuda mientras no estoy."

"¿NANI?"

"Hoy se ve bien, Kaoru-dono," dijo Kenshin lo más rápido posible para evitar una pelea. Además, era la verdad, pensó mientras sus ojos recorrían la longitud de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente le prestó atención a la olla, no precisamente viendo lo que había adentro. "¿Adónde va?"

"Sólo a hacer unos recados," los ojos de Kaoru brillaban de emoción.

"Sólo unos recados," Yahiko le dio un codazo a Kaoru cuando ésta se sentó a su lado. "¡Debe de ser algo muy importante como para que te veas tan arreglada!"

Kaoru se sonrojó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Miró a los traviesos ojos de Yahiko y a Kenshin, quien parecía muy interesado en la olla en ese momento. "No es tan importante, Yahiko," se puso nerviosa.

Kenshin empezó a sacar para la porción de arroz de Kaoru, pero su cucharón golpeó el fondo de la olla vacía. Se asomó para ver unos pocos granos de arroz en su interior. Yahiko se lo había comido todo. Sin dudar, recogió su propio tazón de arroz y se lo alcanzó a Kaoru.

"Arigato, Kenshin," Kaoru aceptó el tazón y entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. No era tonta, vio lo que había hecho.

"Vamos, dinos adónde vas," urgió Yahiko.

"No es asunto tuyo," replicó Kaoru, comiendo los más rápido que podía. Colocó el tazón de arroz a medio terminar frente al rurouni, quien se había sentado frente a ella. "¡Terminé! Estuvo bueno, Kenshin."

"¿Puedo tomar el resto?" preguntó Yahiko, alcanzando el tazón. Un buen golpe de shinai azotó su muñeca e hizo que apartara la mano.

"Iie. Es para Kenshin, ya que noté que me dio su propio desayuno. Probablemente a causa de cierto estudiante mío que es un cerdo que lo come todo. Me rehúso a tener a un regordete como estudiante del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"Busu. Te crees que eres todopoderosa," murmuró Yahiko, frotándose la muñeca.

Kaoru lo ignoró y se puso de pie, inspeccionando si había caído alguna cosa sobre su kimono. Miró su reflejo en la ventana, luego se pellizcó las mejillas y se mordió el labio para resaltar sus colores. Usando sus manos, se alisó el cabello y lo recogió en una cola alta mientras su descontento estudiante y un rurouni fascinado la observaban.

Yahiko se acercó a Kenshin. "¿Por qué no le vuelves a preguntar adónde va?" le susurró. "Ella te escucha a ti. Normalmente nos dice adónde va, en especial cuando va vestida así."

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. "Si Kaoru-dono no quiere que sepamos de sus asuntos, entonces sessha no tiene derecho a preguntar."

"Cobarde," murmuró Yahiko.

"¡Me voy!" dijo Kaoru, saludando a los chicos. "¡Los veo a la tarde!"

"Ja ne, Kaoru-dono," respondió Kenshin alegremente. Aun así, Yahiko había dado en el clavo. Por lo general, Kaoru era muy abierta acerca de compartir su paradero. Parte de su mente empezó a preguntarse adónde iba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

"1,000 golpes, más la limpieza de los pisos de toda la casa, Yahiko. ¡Te dije que no acapararas todo el arroz!"

"¡No es justo, Kaoru!"

"Kaoru-dono, hoy se ve bien. ¿Adónde va?"

"¿Oh? Sólo a hacer unos recados. ¡Volveré a la noche! ¡Ja!"

* * *

La tercera mañana...

"¿Se divierte con sus diligencias, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru, vestida con su kimono rojo por tercer día consecutivo, le frunció el ceño a Kenshin. "No es de tu incumbencia, sabes."

Kenshin levantó las manos en un gesto de paz. "Hai, hai, sessha lo sabe. Es sólo que extrañamos verla por el dojo."

"Oh. Bueno, espero no demorar tanto hoy. ¡Ja!"

* * *

La cuarta mañana...

"Ohayo, Kaoru-do..."

"¡Ohayo y ja ne, Kenshin! ¡Volveré a la tarde!" Kaoru salió corriendo del dojo, evitando el desayuno.

* * *

La quinta mañana...

Kenshin pensaba que iba a volverse loco.

Una vez más, Kaoru había entrado a la cocina, desayunó un poco, le gritó a Yahiko y fue a hacer sus "recados." Si ese día iba a ser como había sido toda la semana, escucharía a Yahiko quejándose de Kaoru todo el día. Mientras se oscurecía, Kenshin se posicionaba cerca de la entrada del dojo para poder ver que ella llegara sana y salva. Como siempre, después de oscurecerse, ella regresaría al dojo. Su rostro y manos estarían sucios y su kimono desordenado. Pero se vería extasiada. Comerían y se irían a dormir temprano sólo para repetirlo todo al día siguiente.

El primer y el segundo día, no pensó que Kaoru estaría fuera todo el día. El tercer día, se había empezado a preguntar. A estas alturas, se había declarado a sí mismo mentalmente inestable, navegaba en la posibilidad de que estuviese siendo chantajeada por algún mal tipo, pasando a la otra posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre en algún lugar. Kenshin rápidamente desterró ese último pensamiento de su mente. Lo alteraba mucho más que la anterior suposición. Sí, de seguro que Kaoru estaba siendo chantajeada. Tenía que seguirla antes de que resultara lastimada.

Por supuesto, ese día deshizo su pensamiento lógico. Esa mañana, Kaoru usaba un hermoso kimono azul oscuro con lilas blancas y violetas. El color resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y hacía brillar su pelo oscuro, dejándolo sin palabras. Lucía tan feliz y emocionada, que él hubiera dado el mundo porque ella le compartiera su emoción.

Si tan sólo ella lo dejara. Si tan sólo él se lo permitiera.

_Podría ser ese último pensamiento, baka_, intervino la voz interior de Kenshin. Después de todo, no se veía como si estuviera siendo chantajeada.

"Urusai," se murmuró a sí mismo Kenshin.

"Oi, Kenshin. Soñando con Jo-chan, ¿no?" Sanosuke caminó por el patio acercándose a Kenshin, quien miraba su reflejo en la cuba de lavado.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó el rurouni, con las mejillas arreboladas.

"Porque ésa es mi camisa y le acabas de hacer un agujero en la tabla de fregar," gruñó Sano.

"¿Oro?" Kenshin levantó la enorme camisa, que ahora tenía un hoyo en la parte del estómago. ¿Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no había notado que esa prenda no era de nadie del dojo? Frunció el ceño. "¿Desde cuándo tengo que lavar tus cosas?"

"Bueno, sólo me pareció conveniente," Sano metió las manos en los bolsillos. "De todos modos, supongo que podrías compensarlo invitándonos al mocoso y a mí al Akabeko."

"¿Oro?"

"¡Oye, Yahiko! ¡Kenshin nos invita a almorzar!" gritó Sanosuke, agarrando a Kenshin de su gi y arrastrándolo mientras cruzaban el patio. Yahiko dejó de practicar con su bokken y se unió a Sanosuke, quien arrastraba fuera de la puerta a un Kenshin que no paraba de decir "Oro".


	2. ¿Que ella QUÉ?

Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Llegó la continuación esperada! De a poco se revela qué andaba haciendo Kaoru, y a ver cómo esto le cae a Kenshin. Espero que te guste!

**Akisara145:** Por ley Sano tiene que estar en las comedias XD. En cuanto al título y su significado, la autora se inspiró en un OVA de Sailor Moon llamado Ami-chan no Hatsukoi, en donde Ami al prepararse para los exámenes se "enamora" de un rival suyo que ni conoce. Si lo ves, no tiene nada que ver con este fic, por lo que la autora aclaró que sólo se inspiró en el concepto. Pero si hay o no otro hombre metido en la ecuación, se verá en los próximos capítulos XD. Saludos!

* * *

**Parte Dos - ¿Que ella QUÉ?**

Tae miraba a los clientes con el entrecejo fruncido. Sanosuke y Yahiko parecían comer tanto como siempre, pero Kenshin parecía estar deprimido o sumido en sus pensamientos. Tsubame había salido del Akabeko a hacer unos mandados. La mujer esperaba que volviera antes de que Sano y Yahiko comieran todo lo que había en el restaurante.

"¿Dónde está Kaoru-chan?" preguntó ella, notando la ausencia de la amiga. "¿Vendrá después?"

Yahiko se encogió de hombros y se llevó más arroz a la boca. Sanosuke dejó de comer un instante para darle una respuesta. "Parece que Jo-chan ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, ¿ne Kenshin?"

"..." Kenshin observaba fijamente la taza de té que tenía, sin percatarse de la conversación.

"Busu ha estado actuando raro últimamente," murmuró Yahiko con la boca llena. "Siempre está con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y sale bien vestida. Se va temprano en la mañana y regresa de noche. Su cabello todo desastroso y su kimono algo sucio, pero con esa tonta sonrisa. Es raro."

Tae jadeó, dejando caer su bandeja. Sano y Yahiko dejaron de comer y la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sanosuke.

"¿Qué más está haciendo, Yahiko?" Tae se concentró en el estudiante.

Yahiko dejó sus palillos a un lado y pensó por un momento. "Bueno, los últimos dos días, no me ha tocado ni se ha puesto histérica. Cuando está con nosotros, es amable y alegre. Es como si quisieras que perdiera la cordura o anduviera golpeando en la cabeza de la gente con su shinai sólo para saber que sigue siendo Kaoru, ¿ne Kenshin?"

"..."

"Maldita sea, rurouni, estás empezando a parecerte a Shinomori," murmuró Sanosuke.

"¡Oh no, oh no, no no!" Tae se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la mesa. "¡Oh, esto es terrible! ¡No creí que lo hiciera! ¡Siempre pensé que guardaba sentimientos hacia Ken-san!"

"¿Eh?" Sanosuke y Yahiko miraron a Tae. Kenshin siguió contemplando su té.

Tae levantó las manos al aire, exasperada. "¿No entienden lo que está pasando?"

Sanosuke y Yahiko se miraron entre ellos y se rascaron las cabezas.

"¡Kaoru-chan está enamorada!" Tae gritó lo más que pudo.

"No es novedad," dijo Sanosuke, sirviéndose más carne. "Siente algo por Kenshin desde hace meses. No es el secreto mejor guardado de Tokio."

"¡No, baka!" exclamó Tae, poniendo los brazos en jarra. "¡Está enamorada de alguien más!"

El trozo de carne que Sano tenía se deslizó de sus palillos a la olla. Yahiko soltó su tazón, haciendo que el arroz volara por todos lados. "¡USO!" gritaron con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, luego miraron a Kenshin, quien simplemente seguía mirando su taza de té...y no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la conversación.

* * *

Tsubame le pagó al vendedor por las verduras que buscaba y revisó la canasta para asegurarse de que tenía todo. Inclinándose a modo de despedida del hombre, se dirigió de regreso al Akabeko a paso lento, disfrutando del hermoso día y del tiempo libre mientras podía.

La actividad en un parque cercano atrajo su atención y vio filas y filas de mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos al estilo occidental. La curiosidad le ganó a la chica, que caminó por el parque para ver qué estaba pasando. Serían grandes noticias para llevar al Akabeko y cavilar con Tae. Un grupo de mujeres vestidas con ropas occidentales charlaba cerca de una de las mesas.

"No puedo creer que Kamiya-san, esa pobre marimacho, venga y resalte en todo," dijo una de las mujeres.

Los oídos de Tsubame se enfocaron en la conversación. Ser aprendiz de Tae ayudaba mucho cuando se trataba de escuchar a escondidas, especialmente cuando parecía ser un buen chisme. Sus oídos habían detectado las palabras Kamiya y marimacho. ¡Seguramente se trataba de Kaoru! Tsubame frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. ¿Por qué estaría ella en un lugar como ese?

"La pobre chica no tiene ninguna experiencia," agregó otra de las damas. "Creo que Washoku-san se enamoró de ella como para dejar que avanzara tanto."

Una tercera mujer suspiró. "Parece que ella obtendrá el premio."

¿Premio? La frente de Tsubame se arrugó de tan concentrada que estaba. El único concurso en el que podía imaginarse a Kaoru era en uno de esgrima. ¿Por qué estarían esas elegantes damas allí? Quizás para ver la competencia...

"¿Pero escucharon?" decía una de ellas. "Ella aceptó su propuesta. ¡Ella está encantada! Lo van a hacer hoy."

"Me sorprende que haya encontrado a alguien con quien celebrar la ceremonia en tan poco tiempo," comentó la primera mujer que habló.

"Ella no quiere que su pretendiente actual se entere," replico la tercera dama.

Los ojos de Tsubame se ensancharon y la canasta cayó al suelo, los vegetales desparramándose por todos lados. Se llevó las manos a la boca. "¡Oh...oh no! Tengo que hablar con Kenshin-san antes de que Kaoru-san cometa un terrible error!" gimió, luego se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el Akabeko tan rápido como podía.

Las mujeres la vieron alejarse. "Qué niña rara," dijo la segunda mujer encogiéndose de hombros. "De todos modos, cuéntame más sobre la fuga de tu hermana, Mika-san."

* * *

_Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?_

_Sí, te estoy ignorando_, le dijo Kenshin a su voz interior. La misma voz interior que le había estado molestando casi desde el primer día de las misteriosas desapariciones de Kaoru. Echó un vistazo a la mesa y vio cómo Sanosuke y Yahiko devoraban la comida mientras Tae hablaba con ellos. Al menos eso los mantenía ocupados.

_Sí, mientras tú piensas en Kaoru._

_¿Quién te preguntó? ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes qué es lo mejor para mí?_

_¡Desde hace años que sé qué es lo mejor para ti, Himura Kenshin! Y mira, te lo digo ahora, tienes que levantarte y tener las agallas para ir detrás de Kaoru._

_¿Y todo mientras pasa sus días haciendo sus recados? Eso sería presionar a Kaoru-dono antes de estar lista._

_¿Y está lista? Abre bien esos grandes ojos violetas tuyos y mírala bien. ¡Ella te quiere! ¡Y tú la quieres! Confía en mí, sé qué es lo que le pasa a tu cuerpo cuando la miras y crees que no se da cuenta._

Kenshin frunció el ceño. _¿Hola? Estoy seguro de que esta no es mi voz de la razón. Suena como si fuera más de Hiko y Sanosuke que la mía._

_Mira, sólo estoy tratando de atravesar ese grueso cráneo que tienes, ya es hora de que le digas a Kaoru lo que sientes. ¿Qué tal si esos recados que ella va a hacer no son sólo eso? ¿Y si está con un hombre?_

Kenshin se sonrió. _Allí es donde te equivocas. Kaoru-dono no está con otro hombre. La conozco. Nos respetamos y confiamos el uno al otro. Me preocupo por ella._

_Te importa mucho._

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. _Sí..._

_El respeto y la confianza son buenos, pero eso no es nada comparado con besar y suc..._

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza para ahogar la voz. _¡HENTAI!_

_¡Oye, eres un hombre, recuerda!_

"Tienes que ser Sano o Hiko," murmuró Kenshin, tomando un sorbo de su ahora congelado té.

Antes de que la voz interior de Kenshin pudiera responder a ese comentario, Sanosuke ya había saltado de su asiento y tirado al rurouni de su gi para sacudirlo. "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Tae-san?" le gritó mientras agitaba bruscamente al hombre más pequeño de un lado a otro.

"Orooooo...," gimió Kenshin, todo le daba vueltas.

"Jo-chan." Sacudón. "Está." Sacudón. "Enamorada." Sacudón. "De." Sacudón. "Alguien." Sacudón. "¡MÁS!" rugió Sano.

"Sano...," logró decir Kenshin justo cuando Tsubame entró corriendo en el restaurante y hacia su mesa, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¡Tsubame-chan!" gritaron Tae y Yahiko, yendo a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Tae, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la niña.

"¿Quién te lastimó? ¡Juro, como estudiante del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, que tomaré venganza por ti!" le prometió Yahiko, shinai en mano.

"No se trata de mí," lloraba Tsubame. "¡Se trata de Kaoru-san!"

Sano dejó de sacudir a Kenshin. El rurouni se liberó del agarre de Sano y cayó al piso, llevando la mano inmediatamente sobre la sakabatou. "¿Qué sucede con Jo-chan?" preguntó Sanosuke, entrecerrando los ojos con furia.

Tsubame se apartó de Tae y corrió hacia Kenshin. Se aferró a su gi y lo miró con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. "¡Oh, Kenshin-san, tienes que detenerla! ¡Tienes que salvar a Kaoru-san!"

El Battousai enterrado dentro de Kenshin empezó a agitarse y éste luchó contra su lado violento mientras procesaba lo que le decía Tsubame. "Está bien, Tsubame-chan. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Tsubame respiró. Miró a Kenshin a los ojos y vio reflejos dorados mezclándose con el violeta. "¡Se va a casar! ¡Hoy!"

Tae, Yahiko, y Sanosuke se desmayaron.


	3. Ese beso

**Parte Tres – Ese beso**

Hajime Saitou levantó la vista de su trabajo y sacó un cigarrillo. Por la ventana, vio al Kenshingumi caminando por la calle. No, era más que caminar. La furia contenida del grupo podía incluso ser percibida por alguien con sentidos menos desarrollados que él.

Saitou encendió el cigarrillo. "Así que Battousai está al acecho," comentó, tomando una pitada de su cigarrillo. "Parece algo que vale la pena ver." Se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

Kenshin no podía lidiar con las emociones que lo llevaron al lugar donde Tsubame le dijo que Kaoru supuestamente iba a estar. Si ella quería casarse con alguien más, era su decisión. Después de todo, si amas a alguien, se supone que tienes que asegurarte de que sea feliz. ¿Verdad?

_¡Estás equivocado, amigo! A menos que esa felicidad sea contigo. Maa...maa... he tratado de decírtelo desde hace meses, debiste haberte lanzado hacia ella tan pronto como entró por la puerta de Hiko en Kioto..._

"¡URUSAI!" rugió Kenshin, deteniéndose. Yahiko se estrelló contra él, y Sanosuke contra el niño. Los tres terminaron apilados en el suelo.

"Orrrrooooo," gimió Kenshin.

"¡Quítate de encima, gordo matón!" le gritó Yahiko a Sano. "¡Hombre, has engordado!"

Sano se apartó de Yahiko y lo agarró del gi. "¿A quién le llamas gordo?"

"¡A ti!" Yahiko lo pateaba. "¡Si hasta te comes la comida de busu!"

"Su cocina sí que puede ser letal," comentó Sano. Yahiko dejó de luchar. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Sanosuke en alguna cosa.

"¡Este es el lugar!" Tsubame apuntó al parque al otro lado de la calle. "¡Miren!"

Kenshin se puso de pie y se aproximó a la entrada del parque, con sus amigos detrás de él. Sus ojos violetas se ensancharon al contemplar la lujosa fiesta que tenía delante. Las hileras de mesas ahora estaban llenas de comida. El parque estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, usando ropas tanto occidentales como tradicionales. Era la fiesta más grande que había visto en su vida.

"Su...sugoi," susurró Yahiko, mirando alrededor.

"¡Hombre, mira toda esa comida! ¡Esto deja al Akabeko como nada!" agregó Sanosuke.

"¿Perdón?" Tae fulminó con la mirada a Sano. "¿Quién te permite comer gratis en mi negocio?"

"Gomen, gomen," Sano le sonrió tímidamente, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

Kenshin caminó con cautela por el parque, como el respetuoso rurouni que trataba de ser. Como un niño, sus ojos miraban a los ricos de la fiesta. Quienquiera que Kaoru haya encontrado debía de ser realmente acomodado. Mucho mejor que él. La duda comenzó a fastidiarlo. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡No podía permitirse hacerle esto a Kaoru! Ella se lo merecía. Se merecía mucho más...

Hizo una mueca cuando un dolor agudo resonó en alguna pequeña parte de su cerebro. _Está bien, acabé con tu falta de confianza. ¡Ahora ve a buscar a tu mujer!_

Kenshin frunció el ceño. _¿Que acabaste con mi falta de confianza?_

_Oye, si no lo hacía, ¿entonces quién?_

Kenshin frunció el ceño al ver a Sanosuke, quien estaba de espaldas a él. El ex-gángster se había escabullido hacia una de las mesas y flirteaba con una de las mujeres que estaban allí mientras se servía comida. Sano tomó una gyoza y se la metió en la boca. Su rostro se puso de tres tonos diferentes de verde antes de lograr tragarlo.

"Oigan, esto es bueno," comentó Yahiko, caminando hacia Kenshin mientras masticaba un poco de onigiri. "Creía que a Sano le gustaba la gyoza," agregó, tomando otro onigiri de otro plato. Le dio un mordisco y de inmediato lo escupió. "¡Qué asco! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Hace que la comida de Kaoru parezca buena!"

Kenshin frunció el ceño. "Qué raro," comentó. "¿Estaría una gran fiesta como ésta siendo organizada por una sola persona? Después de todo, si eres rico, de seguro puedes permitirte buena comida."

"¡Kenshin-san!" Tae apareció a un lado de Kenshin y lo agarró del gi. "¡Mira hacia esa tarima!"

La mirada de Kenshin se dirigió hacia la plataforma del lado opuesto del parque y vio a dos personas allí. Una de ellas era un hombre gordo vestido a la usanza occidental y la otra era una pequeña mujer de pelo negro y kimono azul. "Kaoru-dono," susurró, sintiéndose eufórico al verla.

En su interior, el Sr. Celos se liberó de su caverna enterrada y surgió a través de él. Sus ojos se endurecieron, el Battousai dentro de él despertaba lentamente. Mataría a ese hombre. Esperen. No podía matarlo. ¡Maldición! Justo la única vez que no le molestaría hacerlo.

Pero, de nuevo, Kaoru debería ser feliz...

_¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍA ACABADO CONTIGO!_ Kenshin hizo una mueca mientras su falta de confianza era destruida una vez más.

"¡Es Jo-chan!" exclamó Sanosuke. Levantó las manos y gritó. "¡Oye! ¡Jo-chan!"

"Agradable y sutil, ahou. Agradable y sutil," se quejó Yahiko.

"No creo que nos pueda oír," dijo Tae. "Algo está pasando allí."

El hombre gordo empezó a hablar con Kaoru. Ella sonrió, luego se sonrojó. El Sr. Celos hervía a través de Kenshin.

Entonces el hombre le tomó la mano.

Kenshin empujó al hombre más cercano para que se apartara de su camino y marchó hacia la tarima. Sanosuke y Yahiko lo flanqueaban, con los cuerpos listos para luchar. Detrás de ellos, Tae llevaba a Tsubame a través de la multitud. Tae lucía tan determinada como Kenshin mientras que Tsubame se disculpaba profusamente con las personas alrededor.

Detrás de todo el público, Saitou tomaba una bocanada de su cigarrillo y observaba la escena que se desplegaba ante él.

La sangre se agolpaba en los oídos de Kenshin. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en Kaoru, en sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Estaba cegada! Tenía que detenerla, y tenía que ser ahora. Iba a decirle. Le diría todo. Luego ella dejaría al hombre gordo y regresaría a él, y él pasaría el resto de sus días adorando la tierra por donde ella caminaba. Sonaba como un buen plan para él.

Kenshin subió a la plataforma y se congeló a espaldas de Kaoru. El hombre gordo dejó de hablar con ella y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?"

Kaoru se dio la vuelta. "¡Kenshin!" exclamó.

Kenshin se congeló. La falta de confianza en sí mismo reencarnó por tercera vez desde que dejó el Akabeko y lo mantuvo enraizado en el lugar a unos pocos metros de Kaoru. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. La confusión y la vergüenza se reflejaron en los ojos de Kaoru, pero también algo más. ¿Acaso era... era alegría? ¿Estaba feliz de casarse con ese hombre vestido como occidental?

Se las arregló para poner a sus pies a trabajar. El pie izquierdo. Kenshin dio un paso hacia ella. "Kaoru-dono," susurró con voz ronca.

"¡Cuidado, tonto!" le gritó Yahiko a Sanosuke, justo antes de que los dos chocaran contra Kenshin.

Kenshin cayó hacia adelante, chillando "Orrrooooo" mientras extendía la mano hacia la primera cosa sólida que tenía adelante.

Kaoru.

Los brazos de Kenshin envolvieron la cintura de Kaoru y sus labios se estrellaron sobre los de ella.

Por el resto de su vida, Kenshin rememoraría ese momento cuadro por cuadro. Seguramente los dioses estuvieron de su lado en ese momento. Los cielos sabían que necesitaba de una pequeña intervención divina.

En un momento, estaba cayendo hacia adelante. En el otro, se había estabilizado con Kaoru en sus brazos. Por una fracción de segundo, la conmoción mantuvo rígido su cuerpo mientras se daba cuenta de que al fin estaba besando a Kaoru. Sus labios se relajaron contra los de ella, y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más a él. Después de un momento, las manos de Kaoru se extendieron vacilantes y se enredaron en sus cabellos.

En algún momento, Kenshin escuchó un pequeño gemido de placer. No sabía si venía de él o de ella. No le importó. Una de sus manos se abrió camino desde su cintura para ahuecar la parte posterior de su cabeza e inclinarla gentilmente hacia un lado para darle mayor acceso a su boca. Un pequeño jadeo de ella e inmediatamente aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Sus labios golpearon suavemente los de ella ay el oxígeno comenzó a convertirse en un bien preciado. Pero no le importaba. Oh, ya no le importaba nada.

Lo que era aún mejor era que ahora había llevado el beso más lejos, Kaoru se volvió muy activa en él, participando con el mismo corazón y alma que le ponía al Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Detrás de ellos, Sanosuke, Yahiko, y Tae observaban con expresiones atónitas. Cerca de la entrada del parque, el cigarrillo estaba olvidado en los dedos de Saitou mientras éste contemplaba a Kenshin y a Kaoru declararse sus sentimientos de una manera... muy pública, por decirlo así.

"¡Bien hecho, Kenshin!" vitoreó Sanosuke. "¡No sabía que lo tenías en ti!"

La voz de Sano combinada con la desesperada necesidad de respirar rompió la atmósfera de pasión que se había desarrollado en la pareja. Kenshin rompió el beso lentamente, succionando delicadamente el labio inferior de Kaoru por un momento antes de apartar su boca de la de ella. Si eso no hacía que entendiera sus intenciones, nada lo haría.

Luchando contra el sonrojo que amenazaba con destruir el momento, Kenshin miró profundamente los ojos cerrados de Kaoru, deseando que sus párpados se abrieran. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura. Después de un rato, se abrieron, con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

"Kaoru," susurró Kenshin con voz ronca. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Te lo ruego, no sigas adelante con esto."

"¿Eh?" Kaoru parpadeó. "¿Adelante con qué?"

Kenshin lentamente se apartó de ella y retrocedió unos pocos pasos. Señaló al hombre gordo y a la muchedumbre, quienes veían la escena embelesados. "Esto. Por favor, no sigas haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo aquí."

"Pero... ya lo he hecho," tartamudeó Kaoru.

"¿NANI?" gritaron todos. El corazón de Kenshin se detuvo.

"¿Ves? Y también gané," Kaoru le extendió una cinta azul.

Kenshin tomó la cinta, maldiciendo en silencio por el hecho de que sus manos temblaban como una hoja. La cinta parecía un premio de esos occidentales con un enorme "1" impreso en ella. Todos se apiñaron alrededor de él y miraron la cinta, luego a Kaoru, y luego de vuelta a la cinta.

"¿Qué ganaste exactamente?" preguntó Sanosuke, rascándose la cabeza.

"¡El concurso de cocina, baka!"

"¿Concurso..." empezó Tae.

"... de cocina?" terminó Tsubame. Todos miraron a Kaoru.

Ella puso los brazos en jarra y suspiró. "Hai, ¿qué pensaron que era?"

"Uh..." El grupo se intercambió miradas tímidas, luego, uno por uno sus rostros se pusieron rojos como remolachas.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san," dijo Tsubame, repasando el suelo con la punta del pie. "Verás, pensé que te estabas casando."

"¿Nani?" jadeó Kaoru.

Tsubame asintió.

"Bueno... bueno, ¡tú tampoco ayudaste siendo tan reservada!" le espetó Yahiko. "¡No le dijiste a nadie adónde ibas estos días! ¡Pensamos que tenías un novio o algo así!"

"¡Mou, baka! ¡Se supone que tenía que ser una sorpresa! Además, ¿cómo podría amar a alguien que no fuera Kenshin?" le gritó Kaoru. Jadeó y se llevó una mano a la boca. Pronto su rostro rivalizó con el color del pelo de Kenshin. Se puso a mirar el suelo.

Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, y Sanosuke miraban a Kenshin para ver su reacción. El rurouni estaba conmocionado.

"Vamos, vamos," Sano le dio un codazo. "Aquí es cuando se supone que tienes que profesarle tu eterna devoción hacia ella, ponerte de rodillas, y proponerle matrimonio."

"Ugh, por más ex-gángster que seas," Yahiko se burló de Sano. "tienes el corazón de un mochi."

"¡Escuché eso!" Sano agarró a Yahiko del gi. "¡Repítelo!"

"¡Oblígame!"

"¡Cálmate, Yahiko-chan!" Tsubame dirigió su atención a esos dos que peleaban.

"¡No me llames 'chan'!"

"Silencio, los dos," dijo Tae con voz suave.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin y Kaoru se miraban el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha wa...," Kenshin empezó a explicar.

Kaoru suspiró y se dio la vuelta. "No quisiste hacerlo."

"¿Eh?"

"El beso. Sé que fue un accidente. Corrías hacia mí. Todo esto ha sido un desastre. Sólo me anoté a las lecciones para poder ser una mejor cocinera para ti y Yahiko," La mano de Kaoru apretaba los pliegues de su kimono. "Quería que fuera una sorpresa, y ahora resulta que fue un desastre. Ojalá nunca... ¿eh?"

Las palabras de Kaoru fueron silenciadas, ya que los labios de Kenshin acabaron con el resto de la oración y sus sentidos con un segundo beso. Él la miró con determinación. "Mo aishiteru, Kaoru," declaró con firmeza.

Kaoru no se molestó en contener las lágrimas. Éstas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Al fondo de la audiencia, Saitou observaba, con el fantasma de una sonrisa surgiendo en las comisuras de los labios. Se dio la vuelta y se fue tan silenciosamente como llegó, terminando su cigarrillo mientras lo hacía. Battousai finalmente tenía lo que se merecía.


	4. Epílogo

**Parte Cuatro – Epílogo**

En el patio del Dojo Kamiya, el Kenshingumi se había reunido en el porche para terminar su almuerzo.

Yahiko gimió. "¡No puedo creer que pasamos por todo eso por un concurso de cocina!" Masticaba una bola de arroz que Kaoru había hecho media hora antes. Se recostó contra una de las columnas del dojo y suspiró. Incluso estaba mejorando más que Kenshin, y eso daba miedo.

"Bueno, ahora la cocina de Kaoru-dono ha mejorado mucho gracias a ese concurso," Kenshin sonreía, mientras comía. "No es tan malo."

"Debes de ser el único que lo dice. Debieron verle la cara al tipo inglés," agregó Sanosuke, dejando a un lado su plato vacío. "Hombre, Kenshin, no sabías que eras tan atrevido como para besar a Jo-chan de esa manera, especialmente en público." Le codeó a Kenshin, haciendo que el hombre más pequeño cayera. Aterrizó de espaldas al suelo, rojo como un tomate.

"Gomen nasai, Kenshin-san," dijo Tsubame, quien estaba al lado de Yahiko. "Es mi culpa por pensar que Kaoru-chan se encontraría con un hombre y no que se trataba de un concurso de cocina."

"Daijobu de gozaru," replicó Kenshin, sentándose. "No podías haberlo sabido."

"¡Y todo resultó de lo mejor!" añadió Tae. "¡Las habilidades culinarias de Kaoru-chan mejoraron mucho!"

"Y tú al fin decidiste avanzar con ella," Sano se burlaba de Kenshin.

"Entonces, no entiendo qué sucedió como para causar la confusión entre ver a un hombre y tomar clases de cocina," reflexionó Megumi, algo deprimida. Había llegado al dojo poco después de que el grupo volviera del evento y rápidamente se desquitó con Sanosuke por no haber ido con ellos después de lo de Kaoru.

"Es simple," respondió Tae. Tomó una ramita del suelo y escribió varios kanjis en él. "Tsubame-chan sólo escuchó parte de la conversación. Lo que ella escuchó fue Washo y kun, que suena a un nombre masculino, Washo-kun. Pero el sonido de la multitud lo ahogó, ¿no es así, Tsubame-chan?"

Tsubame asintió. "En realidad, ellas dijeron Washoku ni ikimasu, lo cual significa que ella fue a la escuela de cocina Washoku, no a ver a un hombre."

"Sin embargo, todo resultó mejor de lo esperado," agregó Tae.

Yahiko miró al última bola de arroz del plato al mismo tiempo que Sanosuke. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y se lanzaron por él. Sus cabezas chocaron y empezaron a pelear entre sí.

Ayame y Suzume llegaron corriendo del dojo y se acercaron a Kenshin. Tiraron de su gi. "Ken-nii," dijo Suzume. "Watashi wa kowaii desu."

"¿Doushide de gozaru ka, Suzume-chan?" preguntó Kenshin, abrazando a la niña.

"Kaoru-nee-chan. Ella...," empezó a decir Ayame.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, una gran nube de humo negro salió por la ventana de la cocina del dojo. Tae se puso de pie de un salto. "¡La cocina se está quemando!" gritó.

"¡Kaoru-dono!"

"¡Jo-chan!"

"¡Busu!"

Los hombres de Kaoru inmediatamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron disparados hacia el dojo, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, y las niñas les pisaban los talones. Kenshin se detuvo cuando vio a Kaoru salir a salvo de la cocina. Sanosuke y Yahiko chocaron con él y los tres se desplomaron en el suelo. Las mujeres esquivaron a los hombres y rodearon a Kaoru, por cuyas mejillas caían las lágrimas.

"Kaoru-chan, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó Tae, abrazando a su amiga.

"¡Levántate, tori-atama!" le ordenó Megumi a Sanosuke, quien estaba encima de Kenshin y Yahiko. "¡Los tres ya se van a buscar unas cubetas! Tsubame, saca a Ayame-chan y a Suzume-chan de aquí."

"El dojo no se está incendiando," sollozó Kaoru.

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Estaba tratando de hacer sushi, pero el arroz se pasó, el pescado cayó al fuego, y me olvidé de comprar algas...," Kaoru agitaba las manos.

Todos suspiraron. "Bueno, ¿supongo que eso significa que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, de gozaru?" preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa alegre.

"Sí, sí," murmuró Yahiko. "Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad."

"Supongo que esta noche iremos al Akabeko a comer carne de res, ¿eh?" Sanosuke se relamía y se sobaba el estómago.

"¡Oh, no!" Kaoru se limpió el hollín del rostro con la manga de su kimono. "¡Quédense aquí! ¡Voy a volver a cocinar la cena!" Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la cocina. Se detuvo y se giró a tiempo para ver a Yahiko y a Sanosuke escabulléndose hacia la puerta. "¡Y no se atrevan a irse!" rugió.

"¡Sano y Yahiko están en problemas!" exclamó Ayame, aplaudiendo.

"¡No hagan que Kaoru-nee-chan se enoje!" añadió Suzume.

Kaoru le echo un vistazo a su familia, y su mirada se detuvo en Kenshin. Él le sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"No te rindas, Kaoru," le dijo Kenshin.

El sonrojo se profundizó y Kaoru asintió. Su cabello bailaba al viento mientras ella se daba vuelta para volver adentro. Kenshin contuvo el aliento mientras los sentimientos de amor lo embargaban.

_Kaoru, no dejes que nadie te quite tu espíritu o tus ganas de ser la mejor. Tu fuerza y tu determinación... son algunas de las razones por las que te amo. Sé la mejor en todo lo que quieras hacer. Siempre estaré contigo._

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Kaoru asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "¡Nunca dejaré de intentarlo!" exclamó, con sus ojos brillando de alegría y con la actitud que la hacía ser Kamiya Kaoru.

OWARI


End file.
